Escola bruxa
thumb|230px|A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, uma das mais conhecidas escolas bruxas do mundo. No mundo mágico existem onze''Pottermore'' - "Durmstrang Institute" (em inglês) escolas especializadas no ensino de jovens bruxos e bruxas na arte de praticar magia. Estas escolas geralmente só aceitam alunos do país em que a escola está situada, embora algumas, como o Instituto Durmstrang por exemplo, aceite qualquer estudante disposto a aprender os ensinamentos de lá. No entanto, outras restrições também podem entrar em vigor (dependendo da escola em questão), tais como não ser permitindo a matricula de qualquer um que seja nascido-trouxa. Tradicionalmente, existe uma certa rivalidade entre as diversas escolas mágicas, e, como tal, a maioria delas estão escondidas tanto de trouxas quanto de forasteiros que, no entanto, tem apenas uma vaga consciência da localização da escola. O livro Uma Avaliação da Educação em Magia na Europa abrange várias informações publicamente disponíveis sobre várias escolas bruxas na Europa. Escolas bruxas conhecidas Gerais #Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts (Escócia) #Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons (França) #Instituto Durmstrang (Escandinávia) As três escolas listadas acima são as maiores e mais conhecidas em toda a Europa; elas são ligadas através de uma competição conhecida como o Torneio Tribruxo, com a escola vencedora recebendo um valioso troféu. #Escola de Magia de Mahoutokoro (Japão) #Escola Koldovstoretz (Rússia) #Escola de Magia de Uagadou (África) Juntamente com Hogwarts, as três escolas listadas acima estão conectadas pelo Campeonato de Poções das Escolas Bruxas, com a escola vencedora recebe um caldeirão dourado. Além das seis escolas vistas acima, existem outras cinco que possuem nomes e locais não revelados, com exceção de uma no Brasil. Uma delas pode ser o Instituto das Bruxas de Salem, nos Estados Unidos da América, mas isso ainda não foi confirmado. Áreas de estudo especifico Fora da educação geral padrão, o mundo bruxo oferece outras escolas especializadas na aprendizagem de outras áreas mágicas. Tais escolas incluem a Academia de Voo em Vassoura, a Escola de Encantamentos, a Academia Bruxa de Artes Dramáticas, a Escola de Euro-Glifos e Linguagens Extraordinárias e a Escola Merge de Feitiços Sub-Aquáticos. Aparições *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal'' (Primeira aparição nos livros) *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal (filme)'' (Primeira aparição nos filmes) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta'' *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo'' *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (vídeo game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo (real)'' (Apenas mencionada) *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''Pottermore'' *''Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' * ''Wonderbook: Book of Potions'' *''Harry Potter for Kinect'' Notas e referências Categoria:Escolas mágicas